Day69
Day69 is the debut mixtape by American rapper 6ix9ine. It features guest appearances from rappers Tory Lanez, Young Thug, Fetty Wap, A Boogie wit da Hoodie and Offset. Released on February 23, 2018, the album received mixed reviews from music critics. History 6ix9ine, real name Daniel Hernandez, revealed the final artwork and tracklist of the mixtape on February 20, 2018. Track Listing Tracks written by Daniel Hernandez, Omar Gomez, Andrew Green, Jordan Jenks, Jeffrey Williams, Daystar Peterson, Paul Penso., Willie Maxwell II, Artist Dubose, Anthony Flammia, Danny Snodgrass, Jr., Maxwell Nichols, Henry Nichols, and Kiari Cephus. Personnel Why It Sucks # The mixtape was very inconsistent and pretty much had no good songs that were not already singles. # The album got mixed to negative reviews and got a 3/10 from Anthony Fantano which is a much lower rating than the ones given to Riff Raff who got a 5/10 and Lil Pump who got a 7/10. # Some of the songs were absolutely terrible like "DOOWEE" and "BUBA" which both feature 6ix9ine screaming to the point of destroying his vocal cords. # The lyrics on this album are trash even for 6ix9ine standards. # There are no special flows or delivery on this album. # The "Graduation Day" edition adds nothing to the album other than the horrendous track "GOTTI". # The titles of almost all of the tracks are really dumb or just don't make any sense. # The music videos are mostly 6ix9ine rapping with members of the bloods in New York. The music video for the track DOOWEE is especially disturbing and disgusting. # The cover artist of the mixtape, Matteo Rainini, actually traced a Tumblr artist's artwork which featured the Adventure Time character Flame Princess. # Some of the songs don't even qualify as songs such as "CHOCOLATÉ", "93" or "BUBA". # 6ix9ine steals the late XXXTentacion's flow from "Take A Step Back" in "BUBA". Redeeming Qualities # The production is really well done and should have been given to a better rapper than 6ix9ine. #The features were great and did much better than 6ix9ine. #"Billy", "Rondo" and "Kooda" are ok songs. #The cover art is bright and colorful, even if it's blatantly traced by an existing tumblr art. Reception Day69 was met with mixed to negative reviews from music critics. Maxwell Cavaseno of HotNewHipHop gave it a 45% and criticized the mixtape's production and lyrical content, considering the record to be formulaic. Trent Clark of HipHopDX gave the mixtape a 3.7 out of 5, believing it provided a refreshing return to hardcore hip hop. Chart Performance Certifications # Canada (Music Canada): Gold - 40,000 # United States (RIAA): Gold - 500,000 Music Videos 6IX9INE - GUMMO (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO) 6IX9INE "Kooda" (WSHH Exclusive - Official Music Video) 6IX9INE Feat. Fetty Wap & A Boogie “KEKE” (WSHH Exclusive - Official Music Video) 6IX9INE - "DOOWEE" (Music Video) TN - Urban Premiere Shot By. TrifeDrew Day69 6IX9INE "Billy" (WSHH Exclusive - Official Music Video) 6IX9INE "Gotti" (WSHH Exclusive - Official Music Video) Category:Hip Hop/Rap Albums Category:Albums that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:6ix9ine albums Category:Mumble Rap Albums Category:Albums Category:Mixtapes Category:2018 Category:Albums reviewed by Anthony Fantano Category:Tekashi69's Downfall